


【锤基】浑圆的晴天

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 独裁者Loki在一次政治危机中结识了长相几乎和他一模一样、亦敌亦友的Loptr，在一次意外的刺杀袭击中，Loptr被杀，心灰意冷的Loki在自己的葬礼上遇见了落难的Thor并将其召为心腹，Thor却一心想要置他于死地。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉丁美洲独立战争AU，伪刺客ThorX军阀Loki，长篇HE  
声明：我不拥有他们任何人。
> 
> Lofter账号:子休余风

楔子

在那个繁华而破败的城市里，他听见街上丧钟的哀鸣声压抑着欢呼，他看见那具被繁复服饰包裹得比教皇还要华丽的尸体，他们抬着棺木，路过掩埋着麻风病人的玫瑰花丛，路过鸟雀叽喳间秃鹫啄食腐肉的影子，路过总统府旁边洒满玻璃碎片的路面。

然而这一切仍然是表象，丧钟在响过三声后停止，人们开始欢呼，他们打碎总统府的玻璃窗，扯下陈旧的百叶窗，砸毁那些已经破损的多立安式柱，他们将尚且完好的家具搬出总统府，他们让火焰燃烧，企图捣毁那权力的空巢，他们将那具尸体从棺材里扯出来，拖着在大街上游行，老老少少都向尸体上践踏，吐着唾沫，咒骂着，欢呼着一个时代的终结。

那是他第一次看见他的死亡。 

Summary：“陪我玩一场死亡游戏吧，Loptr？”

Chapter 1

这是帝国的一个寻常午后。

嘈杂闷热的空气里弥漫着夏日瓜果浓郁的香味，熟透的芭蕉带着糜烂的酒气，混杂在玫瑰花丛的气息里，更为这个午后添上了几分令人昏昏欲睡的沉醉。

他穿过长长的走廊，锁上插销，又拴上门闩，看着日光倾泻进四下涌出的细微灰尘里，窗台下有彩色的蘑菇在生长，玻璃碎了一块，也许是被哪个顽皮的孩童用石子打碎的，碎片在阳光下反射出刺眼的光芒，散落了一地金黄。

他伸手扣上门环，聆听金属震动的声音，那沉闷的敲击声在浮动的光线里正将他带入更加深沉的黑暗，他想要拨开那沉重的天鹅绒窗帘，让阳光游走于总统府大楼之间。在漫长的寂静里，他抬起手又放下，最后他的指尖划过布料细腻柔软的触感，停顿了片刻。

他突然看见花园里有个一闪而过的人影，在一片葱翠的绿色之中显得有些不真切，珊瑚藤从很高的地方垂落下来吊在他面前，遮挡了他的视线。

他微微皱起眉，回头问不知何时已经跟在他身后的侍卫：“谁在花园里？”

“是Aragones将军，尊敬的将军阁下。”

侍卫看见他碧色的眼眸里浮起一层复杂的情绪，但还没有等侍卫反应过来，他已经转过头走进面前更深的黑暗里，肩章上金色的流苏荡进阳光照不见的角落。

“把那些玻璃碎片收拾一下。”他说，声音是灰白而没有起伏的调子，年轻的继任者消失在过道的拐角处。

Loptr Aragones将军正靠房檐下的卧榻上，隐约看见窗前那犹豫不决的身影，他嘲讽地勾起唇角，眼里闪过细碎的光。随后，他站起身来，耐心地等待着。

他知道作为这个国家权力象征的那个人马上就会绕过走廊，来到他面前上演那出已经演过无数次的老套剧本，而那不过是故作姿态。他深知这个国家光鲜外表下的枯败，那间已经积满灰尘的收藏室门口钉死的木板，玫瑰花丛沁人的香气下掩埋的麻风病人，权力的核心早已无声无息地腐烂在总统府反着光的空壳里。

如同先前的无数次一样，那个苍白的男人出现在走廊的尽头，那双几乎和他一模一样的绿色眼眸平静地注视着他，那是热气蒸腾的薄雾里混淆了黑夜白昼的永恒微光，昭示着他依旧是这颠倒是非的国家里浩渺而又真实存在的掌舵人。

他垂下眼帘，向那个苍白的男人鞠了一躬，低声说：“将军阁下，您来了。”

他听见军靴踏过一地熟透的无花果的声音，看见那靴后跟上银质的马刺，他的肩章上金色的流苏在日光里淌着金丝，金线盘扣稳固地镶嵌在墨绿色的军服上，他抬起头，正对上那人的眼睛，他正戏谑地看着他，清透的声音里染着一丝淡淡的危险：“陪我玩一场死亡游戏吧，Loptr？”

Aragones将军死死地盯着他，片刻之后，他长吁了一口气，低声回答：“乐意效劳，将军阁下。”

苍白的继任者扬起一抹微笑：“那我们说好了，如果你赢了，就是我死；如果我输了，就是你死。”

那个午后他们玩了二十多局纸牌，经历了漫长而激烈的斗争。以前从来都是他赢，但这一次Aragones将军和他打成了平局——那不过是因为以前他不被允许胜利。最后Aragones将军抬起惨白的面容注视着年轻的独裁者，他嘴唇微微地颤抖着，第一次叹息着轻声叫出他的名字：“抱歉，Loki，但是我不想死。”

他们在生长着银莲花的庭院里，在葡萄架斑驳的阴影下长久地对视，最终Loki率先笑了出来，他唇角上扬起一个好看的弧度，但眼睛里却一点笑意也没有，他开口时声音像蜿蜒过草地的毒蛇：“你怕什么，我不过是开玩笑的。”

Loptr跟着他一起大笑起来，阳光泼洒在庭院里，让那些能带来疟疾的银莲花和剧毒的凤仙花一起肆意地生长，古旧的鸟笼仍然悬在葡萄架的一侧，但里面早就没有了鸟。

“那些鸟都是用劣质颜料给羽毛上的色。”注意到Loptr的目光，年轻的继任者微微一笑，“Laufey还活着的时候总是喜欢在地摊上买这些廉价的鸟。因为他说，我们的统治是不长久的，只需要十五天，我们就能够被轻易地取代。”

“可惜没人敢尝试一下。”说着，他探究的目光从那权力的空巢移回Loptr身上，“你呢？在你架空我的权力之后，你想要得到什么？”

“将军阁下，我对您向来忠心不二。”有着和他一模一样面庞，一模一样装束的人谦卑地看着他，他甚至可以隐约看见那双眼睛里和自己分毫不差的讥笑的眼神。淡淡的凉意漫过他心头。

像是听见了什么极大的讽刺一样，Loki没有答话。因为他知道，自己比这个国家里的任何一个人都更像一个幽灵。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这句话随着电波的震动传达到全国的每一个角落，宣告着一个崭新时代的开始。

Loki同样比任何人都要更加清晰地知道这一切是如何发生的。

在Laufey刚去世的那段时间里，整个国家都陷入了一片暴乱之中。带来疟疾的银莲花盛开在这个狭小海洋国度的每一个角落里。他站在一月的加勒比海前，触目可及的是即使在七西班牙里［1］之外也可以瞥见一斑的浩荡瘟疫。

“父亲，他们说你死后时代终结，天降血雨，宇宙黑暗。”他对那阵拂过他发梢的海风说。他捡起一块棱角分明的石头掷进大海。石头在一排扑过来的白浪里溅起水花，一丝痕迹都没有留下，于是他冷笑，“这就是母鸡生下的五角蛋［2］。”

那段时间大批的麻风病人和盲人们来到总统府前祈求治病用的盐，母牛进入府邸嚼烂桌椅和天鹅绒窗帘，欢呼的群众游行的队伍走过大街小巷。

“我该为你哀悼吗，父亲？”他在空荡荡的宴会厅里问那具冰棺，与此同时，时间凝固。山崖上失足的骡子带着从马德里运来的数十架三角钢琴一同坠落深渊——这也是那天下午唯一一件直接传入他耳中的新闻。

他在空荡荡的民政大楼里徘徊，从破旧的百叶窗缝隙里可以望见楼下那几棵巴比伦白柳，白柳旁的鸟笼里，那些羽毛鲜艳的廉价鸟类已经成为死物，兀鹫正在啄食着它们腐烂的血肉。

他被那片巨大而无垠的空寂所吞噬，在先前那些同样是旭日普照的日子里他尚未想象过这座长满白色莎草的城市下是这样一道深不见底的沟壑。他注视着那些在修道院前给天竺葵浇水的比斯开修女们，直到那些鲜亮的色泽都一并灰白在接下来毫无征兆的一场雨里。

在那场大雨里他第一次见到那个过去只存在于Laufey提及中的心腹将军，Loptr Aragones。

纵使他见多识广，Loki还是被眼前这幅诡异的场景吓得不轻。在他五步开外，另一个自己正在向他行礼，就像在此之后的无数次一样，他说：“将军阁下，您来了。”

至少，他终于明白为什么他之前从来没有见过Loptr Aragones将军了。

Aragones将军有着和他一模一样的绿眼睛，一模一样的黑色微卷的长发，甚至笑起来时连唇角的弧度都和他一模一样。这惊人的巧合让他感觉到一种仿佛行走于镜面世界的荒谬。在最初的几个夜晚。在他走过拱廊，锁上三把插销、三道门闩和三柄门环之后，他躺在卧室里，黑暗忽然就有了灵魂，有了实体。

那就是他自己。

他们的第一次合作从一个蝉声噪鸣的正午开始。

“你知道这意味这什么吧？”象征性地付工钱时Loki问他。

“当然，将军阁下。”他说着故作谦卑地低下头。

他用五十比索［3］就换了一个国家，因为这些交易远没有明面上看着的那么光鲜。

“我的权力从此将归属于你，而你会替我出席一切场合，背负一切无论你想不想承受的债务，甚至……替我去死。“他说着走进宴会厅，那里没有宾客，只有正中央放置的冰棺，凝固着一个已经终结的时代。

”所有人都在庆祝他的死亡。”Loki注视着冰棺里那张苍老的面孔，手指轻轻抚过冰棺的表面，寒冷的温度像闪电一样窜入他的指尖，“可是他们都忘记了……我还活着。”

“可是我还活着。”

次日，这句话随着电波的震动传达到全国的每一个角落，宣告着一个崭新时代的开始。

总统府前带着烛芯气味的石墁路面被打扫得前所未有的干净整洁。街道两侧的棕榈树在海风里招摇着叶片。罗马风格的教堂建筑前盛开的向日葵朝着大海的方向，欣欣向荣到荒谬。

那是在接下来很长一段时间里人们唯一一次看见Loki Laufeyson出现在公众场合。他穿着一身墨绿色的军服，肩章带穗，金丝银线和纽结盘扣，他戴着缎面手套，穿着漆皮军靴，靴后跟上戴着银质马刺，他随身佩戴的军刀柄上，流苏正淌过炫目的亮光。他面容年轻俊美，碧绿的眼眸显得格外通透，黑色的发丝在海风里飞舞出参差不齐的弧度。这一切使得年轻的继任者看上去格外意气风发，优雅得体——如果不细看他唇边那抹虚假的笑意的话。

他接见了各国的大使，做了一次国情报告，并表示会定期归还Laufey执政时期欠下的大笔外债，他向人民许诺时脸上的笑容完美的无可挑剔，以至于紧接着政府部门人员的几次大规模调动竟无人提出异议。

这一切的确持续了好几个月，但在那之后Loki再也没有出现在公众视野之中。短短数月之间，Loptr Aragones就成功地实现了权力的转移，且没有被任何人发现异样。

实际上，当Loptr第一次出席那些本该由Loki出席的场合，处理那些本该由Loki处理的事务——如那场骇人的瘟疫，那次席卷了大半个国度的飓风时，他一度以为自己终于完全掌握了这个国家的最高权力。他想，Laufey终究是看错了他的子嗣，Loki的软弱与无能完全出乎他的意料。

直到那天晚上在他与贫民区最漂亮的那个女孩共舞之后按惯例回到总统府时，Loki正从汇报厅路过，看见他，年轻的继任者淡淡地说了一句“你华尔兹跳的不错”。

那一瞬间他脊背发凉，旋即汗如雨下。他第一次意识到他的一举一动都在无声无息中落入了这个看似软弱无能的Loki的监视之中。Loki是他一切权力的来源，而他拥有权力不过是因为他的利用价值尚未耗尽。他僵硬地回过头，看见窗口的黑暗里站着一个麻风病人，他惊恐的目光正注视着会议厅里这两个一模一样的“将军阁下”。

Loptr感觉全身的血液都在一瞬间涌进了脑海里，轰然作响。他一把抓起放在一边案台上的枪向着那个可怜的，在无意间撞破权力核心最深处秘密的麻风病人连开数枪，直到那具饱经病痛折磨的身体倒在地上。

他颤抖的双手用平日里园丁栽花的铲子在玫瑰花丛下挖开一个大坑，将那具尸体埋了进去，再在掩埋尸体的红壤上重新栽上玫瑰花。在他做这一切时Loki一直在旁边气定神闲地看着他，唇角带着一丝若有若无的笑意。

那注视让他毛骨悚然，仿佛撒旦正在黑夜里这一片浓稠的雾气里渐渐靠近。八月的加勒比海正发出吞噬万物的咆哮声，潮水即将淹没这个狭小的国度。

后来Loptr再走过汇报厅门口时，发现那些吸收了血液的玫瑰花生长得更加娇嫩欲滴，沁人的香气萦绕了大半个总统府。他告诉自己这只是他的错觉，企图用更加繁重的事务来麻痹自己的神经。

而在他第三次堪堪躲过不满的民众刺杀时，Loki笑着替他在伤口上抹红药水，柔声问他：“你后悔了吗？”

TBC

  
［1］西班牙里：即legua，相当于5572.70米。  
［2］五角蛋：指不存在的异象。  
［3］比索：即peso，主要在前西班牙殖民地国家使用的一种货币单位。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "将军阁下，我不会离开您和您的破烂国家太久的。我们很快就会在地狱碰面的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大锤终于出场了

在第四次刺杀未遂的那个晚上，Loki重新翻阅了一遍Loptr这几年来颁布的政策。

不出所料，正如他在前几年所看到的一样，这期间并未有什么事情发生。

只是黑暗里的毒瘤正在一点点吞噬这个国家，大量外债的定期归还让这个狭小国度可怜的收入几乎不增反减。贫民区的水电供应时断时现，有时政府为了调整电量开支，甚至会让全国陷入停电。在漫长的黑暗里，见习修女点燃的蜡烛在风中摇曳，点点星光几乎被吹散进海洋。教堂的铁丝网后那些被飓风摧毁的街道根本就没有得到修缮，政府反复宣布进入紧急状态只是将群众不断扯入更深的不满。

“这次刺杀是为了什么？”反复检索过一遍近日的事情后，Loki整理着文件问一旁躺在床上、腰部中了一弹的Loptr，他心里已经有了一个隐约的猜测。

“我想是为了前两天巴哈马群岛[1]那边Asgard断绝了所有和我们贸易往来的事情。”Loptr睁开眼睛，目光空洞不知落在什么地方。

“总不至于是因为前些天Asgard大使和财政部那边闹得不愉快吧？”

“那事不过是个导火索……他们一定早就想这么干了。”

Loki闻言皱起眉头，等待着他的解释。Loptr看起来和他差不多大，但没人知道他已经活了多久，注意到他的目光，Loptr顿了顿，了然道：“这是老Laufeyson将军执政时期留下来的麻烦，那时候你还小，可能不太了解。Asgard的那个Odinson将军[1]，以前是他的部下，那时他还姓Borson。”

“二十年前的晚宴上，老Laufeyson将军邀请了当时全国仅剩的几个战争将军——他的老战友们。他们喝了很多酒，聊得也很痛快，在那么久的战战兢兢之后终于得到放松，每个人都很高兴。但老Laufeyson将军是有目的的，他在宴会厅里设下了埋伏，派人枪杀了所有前来的人。在一片血泊之中，他安排了一场爆炸，销毁了一切痕迹，对外宣称这是一场沉重的意外灾难。”

“但是在他的计划之外，还有一个人目睹了全程并且成功地逃了出去，我们不知道他是怎么做到的。那个人就是他手下战功最显赫的Borson将军。唯一的遗憾是他逃走时被人撞见，右眼被打瞎了。”

Loki微微眯起眼睛，看见Loptr Aragones将军那张仿佛从未被岁月侵蚀过的面庞上逐渐绽开一个惨淡的微笑：“他的右眼是我开枪打的。”

五月的第一个礼拜二，他们注视着圣灰缓缓升入空中。仪式结束时，一些黑人跳起了舞，女孩们的帽檐被丝绸和绶带压得低低的，愉悦的笑声传得很远，弹吉他的艺人绕过街角，一个醉醺醺的男人扔掉了手里的酒瓶，酒水和玻璃碎片溅了一地。

喧嚣湮没不住枪声，一声枪响骤然打破了欢乐的气氛。人群中尖叫此起彼伏，胆子小的拼命向人群外冲，胆子大的使劲往里挤，想要看清发生了什么，往来的行人互相推搡，有人被推倒在地，接着就有无数人从他身上踩过去，绊倒更多的人，一时间一片混乱，哭喊声盖过了尖叫。他们看见人群的中央，卫兵们正将一个人按倒在地上，而那个人几乎都没有反抗，只是一阵阵地大笑。没有更多的幸运，那位仿佛永远都的不会被刺杀所伤的将军阁下倒在地上，医护人员正慌忙地冲上前去抢救。

鲜血浸湿了Loptr Aragones将军的军服，晕染开大片的深色。

在加勒比海五月一个浑圆而冰冷的晴天下。

看到Loptr青白面色的那一瞬间，Loki的心跳猛地漏了半拍。他从未想过那个可怕的玩笑会成为事实。

“陪我玩一场死亡游戏吧，Loki Laufeyson将军……”Loptr用已经沙哑的声音说。往事重演，只是这一次角色调换，Loki拿着盛药的碗的手都在剧烈地颤抖——Loptr Aragones将军怎么会死呢？没有人知道他已经活了多久，没有人知道他身上全部的秘密。这么多年以来，他的身份只有Loki和他最亲近的侍卫才知道，他本身就是这个国家最深处的机密。他曾是随着Laufey出征的战争将军，岁月给了他不老的容貌和无限的权力，代价是他最终成为了一个无人问津的幽灵。他放声大笑，不顾Loki一声声“愿上帝拯救你，你不会死”的挣扎，毫不领情地推开药碗，他说，“当然了，将军阁下，我不会离开您和您的破烂国家太久的。我们很快就会在地狱碰面的。”

他的弥留期过于漫长而痛苦，在Loki坚持给他喂止痛药时，Loptr依旧毫无感激之意，“我会死绝不是因为子弹，您知道，那些子弹上涂着毒啊将军阁下。说些大不敬的话，我终于可以告诉您了，这个国家里没有一个人爱过您，每个人都终日祈祷着您被杀死。我这一生的灾难都由您和您的国家所带来，我失去了自己，一次次承受本不该由我承受的痛苦，我这个国家里游荡着的幽魂，一直寄希望于您的死亡，来为我孤苦的人生付出代价……”

Loki一瞬间惊诧于他的无礼与忘恩负义，因为那五十比索的交易原本是Loptr自己提出的，但恐惧和伤怀正在侵蚀他的一切，冲淡了他的愤怒。

“得了吧，将军阁下。”似乎是猜到了他的想法，Loptr继续用他沙哑的嗓音讥讽道，他的呼吸越发急促，“我只是在告诉您真相，原谅我的不敬，但在这个国家里先前从来没有人告诉过您真相，难道您会把那些群众一时的狂热叫爱吗？您自己心里清楚，您这些年不是不想从这个位子上退下来，而是不能，因为您知道人们会将您撕成碎片。”

也许是出于弥留之际最后的疯狂，他将整个Jothuheim统治期间的丑闻全部抖出来说了一遍。他不停地说着，直到银舌头都颤抖着求他“别说了”时他也没有停下。他一直说到他虚弱至极，再也不能说为止，于是他嘶哑着嗓子发出一声哀求：“将军阁下，和我一起去死吧，我是真心的，那样您会好过很多。”

他看见Loki那双被恐惧、悲痛或愤怒所占据的碧绿眼眸睁得很大，仿佛很多年前Laufey将他托付给自己时一样盛着破碎的光，他长叹一声，泪水落了下来。

Loki倒退两步，那一瞬间他对上Loptr的眼神，他在那疯狂而又绝望的眼神里意识到那就是他自己，他正在注视着他自己的陨落。随后Loptr唇角的猩红突然变得格外醒目，他的头重重地垂下去，再没有动静了。

此时已是半夜，Loki忽然冷静了下来，他掩上门，像平日里一样走过拱廊，锁上三把插销、三道门闩和三柄门环，随后悄然离开。次日清晨医护人员就会发现“他”的尸体，穿着整齐的军装，但已然是逝去了。

代表着他的死亡的丧钟敲响，Loki站在总统府那已无人注意的阳台上向下望去，于是他目睹了自己的葬礼。

他的尸体被装饰得比任何一个基督教教皇还要华丽，脸上涂着的油彩使他几乎无法认出那张曾经和自己一模一样的面容。他戴着他生前从未佩戴过的太阳勋章，尸体上喷洒了香水，而这只能令他感到悲悯与可笑。

三声丧钟响过，下午水晶般的日光仿佛在一瞬间爆裂了，这个国家苏醒了。人们高喊着“去死吧独裁政权”，共同反抗他统治遗留下的残骸。他们将他的尸体粗暴地拖出棺材，践踏着并拖着他在街道上游行，向他的尸体吐着唾沫，他们甚至像狗一样将尸体扯烂，从尸身上撕下一块又一块的血肉，抛向空中。血肉横飞之中人们欢呼着他统治的结束，复活节的礼炮在空气里炸响，烟花绽放如往年的狂欢节。

悲凉的太阳明晃晃地悬挂在空中，现实那不停息的洪流逐渐将他裹挟向更深刻的绝境。

他只能像个哥特佬[2]一样向着上帝绝望地祷告。

他的上帝不能告诉他，他在哪里，他的光与热在哪里，他的天堂在哪里。他在茫然中陷入他一个人的混沌，在他一个人无垠的孤独里彷徨。他在最深沉的绝望里祷告，他请求被原谅，请求被拯救，尽管他知道这一切的徒劳。

他的梦干涸在他称不上漫长的二十多年人生里，他的血液流淌在冰层之下。他在他的恐惧与孤身一人的黑暗里发出没有人能够听到的呼喊。

他再一次忍下泪意，眼眶里酸涩不堪。此时人群已经散去了，只余下他支离破碎的尸体被弃掷在道路中央，鲜血缓缓地凝结着。

忽然间，街道那头一个金发碧眼的年轻男人捧着一束花走到了他破烂不堪的尸体前，虽然隔得很远，但Loki依旧可以看见，他有一张如神祇般俊美的面容。

一片礼炮的残骸之中，阳光披洒在那个年轻男人的身上，他将那束花轻轻放在尸体上，低声为逝去的生命而祷告。

Loki怔怔地看着这一切，半晌，眼泪终于抑制不住地夺眶而出。

TBC

[1]巴哈马群岛:（Bahamas）是西印度群岛的三片群岛之一，虽然它被认为加勒比海地区的海岛群，实际上却并不在加勒比海内，而是位于佛罗里达海峡口外的北大西洋上。

[2]哥特佬：拉丁美洲地区过去对于西班牙人的蔑称。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是Thor第一次看见他的死亡。

Thor来到这座盛开着银莲花的岛屿时正值五月。

狭小的国度正在经历一场暴乱。闹哄哄的人群穿过大街小巷，奔走相告，他只能零星地听见几个类似于“独裁者”“刺杀”之类的字眼。

这几个字眼深深地刺痛了他，Thor摇摇头，晃掉脑海里多余的想法，走进了路边一家唯一在正常营业的花店，花店老板是一个年轻的、女学生打扮的人，正忙着向鲜花上喷洒水雾，午后的阳光洒在那些娇嫩的花朵上，使花瓣呈半透明的金黄色，花叶托着的水珠晶莹剔透，显示出与这个衰败国家格格不入的生机勃勃。

女学生看着眼前的异乡人，似乎一眼就看出他不是来买花的——在这个节骨眼上，谁会有这样的闲情逸致。正好生意冷清，她便招招手邀请Thor坐下，两人便在珊瑚藤下聊起这个国家发生的事情。女学生深爱着独裁者，她说，所有人都在抱怨着当前生活的不济，却从来没有想过如何才能让这个国家未来光明，如今这几乎没有私念的独裁者身亡在一场暴民的刺杀里，那些欢呼的群众即将迎来的是更加动荡不安的未来。

Thor对于这伊斯帕尼奥拉岛[1]上的国度不甚了解，他只是途径这里。他在整个叙述过程中保持沉默，偶尔应和两句。 

提到未来，女学生哽咽了一下，低声说，她想要在独裁者的葬礼上献一束鲜花，只是怕被暴动的群众撕成碎片，而且一人的花店也无人照看。Thor被她的神情所触动，犹豫片刻，主动提出替她去献花。女学生有些惊讶地同意了，她还想说些什么，却被突如其来的一阵暴乱打断了。她从窗口向花店外望去，接着就像被定住了一样僵在原地，肩膀微微地颤抖着，泪如雨下。

Thor顺着她的目光看出去——在那个繁华而破败的城市里，他听见街上丧钟的哀鸣声压抑着欢呼，他看见那具被繁复服饰包裹得比教皇还要华丽的尸体，他们抬着棺木，路过掩埋着麻风病人的玫瑰花丛，路过鸟雀叽喳间秃鹫啄食腐肉的影子，路过总统府旁边洒满玻璃碎片的路面。

然而这一切仍然是表象，丧钟在响过三声后停止，人们开始欢呼，他们打碎总统府的玻璃窗，扯下陈旧的百叶窗，砸毁那些已经破损的多立安式柱，他们将尚且完好的家具搬出总统府，他们让火焰燃烧，企图捣毁那权力的空巢，他们将那具尸体从棺材里扯出来，拖着在大街上游行，老老少少都向尸体上践踏，吐着唾沫，咒骂着，欢呼着一个时代的终结。

那是他第一次看见他的死亡。 

在暴乱的群众散去之后，Thor捧着那束花来到此刻空无一人的大街上，走到那具已经看不出本来面目的尸体前，那些断臂残肢将如同飞花走叶般浸润石墁缝隙间深红色的泥土。他将花束轻轻放在尸体上，低声为这个逝去的生命祷告，不知不觉间已然眼眶酸涩。

半年前。

Thor赶到办公室时还是晚了一步。

Odin是在睡梦中去世的，这位曾经叱咤风云的铁血将军离开时一片落叶也没有惊起。Asgard的海浪在窗外拍打，将一排排水生生物的残骸冲到岸上。窗口望出去的沙滩上有一只海龟遗留下的空壳，壳上的裂纹里粘着尚且潮湿的沙砾。

在Odin去世前，Thor从未料想过在他走后自己也会感到悲伤。他向来是一个严苛的父亲，Thor有时候也会暗自想着Odin是不是真的不近情理。在他小时候，母亲Frigga总是会慈祥而耐心地告诉他，他们一直都爱着他，Odin只是很少表达而已。那时候Thor只是似懂非懂地点点头，在下一次Odin的训斥后再向Frigga哭诉父亲不喜欢他。

Frigga是个从比斯开湾来的见习修女，举手投足间带着卡斯蒂利亚[2]独有的风情，她优雅而不失亲切的形象掩盖了她略显尴尬的身份，不仅是国民拥护和爱戴她，她更是Thor最爱的母亲。一直以来，她教Thor识字，带着他出席各种场合，让带着太阳勋章的小将军形象一时间也深入人心。他曾经以为这样光辉灿烂的日子会一直持续下去，但在Thor成人后不久，Svartalfheim入侵了Asgard，Frigga也在那场冲突里被刺杀了。

直到Frigga的鲜血凝固在地毯上，Thor才回过神来，像多年后面对Odin的尸体时一样，在漫天云翳下窒息难言。

Thor猛地从回忆里抽身，他的痛苦被生生截断在越来越近的急促脚步声中。Fandral从门外火急火燎地冲了进来，神色是从未有过的紧张与认真：“快跑吧，Thor。Sanchez的军队已经逼近民政大楼了，我们守卫的力量完全不够——”

“我不能扔下你们逃走。”Thor打断了他，“我们一起迎敌，也许还有获胜的希望！”

Fandral苦涩地摇头：“恐怕这次不行，叛军的力量大我们不知道多少倍，这简直就像当年联邦派的追杀一样。”

“可是——”

“没有什么可是的，这是Odinson将军留下的信，你带着它走，快点，他们要攻进来了！” Fandral猛地推了Thor一把。

从人声鼎沸的广场侧悄悄离开时，Thor回过头看了看火光里的民政大楼，他父亲冰冷的尸体即将被人羞辱或被火焚烧，他过去那些光鲜的日子一去不复返，他仅有的朋友们生死未卜，而他正像个懦夫一样逃亡在这片荒凉的土地上。

直到他走出一西班牙里外时，他才回过头来看他离开的地方，大楼里冒出的滚滚浓烟依稀可见，天际燃起绚丽的火烧云，和隐约火光交融在一起，像威齐洛波奇特利的血剑[3]般刺穿了地平线。

很多年以后，Thor在一个浑圆而冰冷的晴天下回想起那天，才恍然发现，一切如同一段段诺查丹玛斯[4]预言，早已悄无声息地降临。

TBC

[1]伊斯帕尼奥拉岛：(Hispaniola)，又名海地岛，是加勒比海中第二大岛。

[2]卡斯蒂利亚:（Castilla），或译作卡斯提尔，曾是西班牙历史上的一个王国，由西班牙西北部的老卡斯蒂利亚和中部的新卡斯蒂利亚组成，后逐渐和周边王国融合，形成了西班牙王国。

[3]威齐洛波奇特利：又译为维齐洛波奇特利（Huitzilopochtli），阿兹特克神话中的战神，太阳与火之主。南方的统治者。血剑，又名阳光之蛇，为威齐洛波奇特利的武器。

[4]诺查丹玛斯:（Nostradamus，1503－1566），法国预言家，所著《百诗集》（误译为《诸世纪》）中载预言诗数千首，据说在后世多有应验。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “您也许会觉得荒诞不经，可那是真真切切的爱啊将军阁下。那是你我永远都不会拥有的。”

『Dear Thor：

My son，我很抱歉很多事情都不曾告诉你，等你看到这封信时，我大概已经不在了。你一定质疑过吧，关于为什么我不能给予你其他父亲给予儿子般的温情，这是我的过错，不过你母亲说的没错，我们一直深爱着你。

眼下我要告诉你一些更紧要的事情，请原谅我在此之前的隐瞒。你应该知道，历代以来的统治者都会在功成之后削弱那些与他们共渡艰险的战争将军们的势力，你大概也注意到了，我没有这样做。而这一定给你带来了很大的麻烦，但这是有原因的。让我告诉你一段往事吧。

在我还姓Borson的时候，曾是Jothuheim的统治者Laufey Laufeyson手下的一个战争将军。战乱停息后，全国只剩下了六个战争将军。我统领的势力一度十分庞大，而Laufeyson从未干涉过我的行为，以至于我曾以为我是他的心腹。那时我对他忠心不二，直到那次宴会上他将我们一网打尽。六个战争将军里只有一个叫Loptr Aragones的是他真正的心腹，而Aragones在那次宴会上终于暴露出他的真实身份，他协助Laufeyson杀戮我们，只有我一个人逃出来。Aragones发现后对我开了一枪，打瞎了我的右眼。

可笑的是，在此之后我听说Aragones也被Laufeyson随便寻了个事由杀掉了。

多年以来我颠沛流离，在一切跌入谷底后Laufeyson集中全部兵力追捕我，我改头换面，流浪，被人唾弃，甚至乞讨，我告诉自己要活下去，终会有一天能报下这笔我和我战友们的血仇。可当我终于建立自己的政权，还没来得及完全稳固这一切时，我却得知了Laufeyson的死讯。那一刻我才意识到，我们都老了。

我没有清洗我身边剩下的战争将军，因为我害怕之前的惨剧会再一次重演……』

Thor猛地合上信纸，不想再看下去，无数说不清道不明的感情涌起在他胃液里翻江倒海。他无意识地摩搓着附在信里的照片，那张模糊的黑白照上依稀可见的是Laufeyson和六个战争将军。若不是照片反面有配字，他几乎完全认不出那个意气风发的Borson将军竟然是自己的父亲。他看到了信里提到的Aragones将军，难以想象，这个俊美的青年居然就是Laufeyson的帮凶，尽管照片模糊不清，但他还是能看见Aragones那与他装扮以及Odin描绘中那黑发碧眼的青年顺从性情完全不符的孤傲神采。

这是Thor第二次打开这封信，告别女学生时，她向他推荐了这附近比较好的旅店。在数月的流亡之后，Thor倒在床上，感觉到前所未有的放松与愉悦。伊斯帕尼奥拉岛距离巴哈马群岛已经有些远了，Sanchez一时半会儿是肯定找不到这里来的，更为重要的是，这一片混乱的衰败国度正是Thor的敌国Jothuheim。

次日他在Jothuheim街头巷尾打听了情况，意料之中的，这里曾经的独裁者Loki Laufeyson并不像花店那女学生说的一般毫无私念，善良无辜，实际上，他手段相当果决狠辣。中午时他来到一家中国人开的洗衣店，清扫几个月来风尘的痕迹，这段时间Thor一直靠倒卖香料之类的小玩意儿为生，好歹没有落到穷困潦倒的地步。不可否认，他在内心一直期盼着他能在这敌人的国度里重生。

晚上。

Loki已经在门后的阴影处站了半个小时了，从他曾经的部下陆陆续续地进入会议厅开始他就在这里，黑暗里垂死的花朵发出死亡的气息。这会议厅里的胡桃木长桌边上，烟雾里坐的着那些人，自由派，保守派，军区总司令和三个部长，大主教以及对这衰败国度残存利益蠢蠢欲动的几名大使。

Loki看见这群可笑的对峙了几个世纪的派别正在共同讨论先前那独裁政权的可耻，讨论利益的分配和主导，似乎所有人都想在他的死亡里分一杯羹。Loki耐心地看着矛盾在争论中不断激化，而他身边那永远忠诚的，曾经知晓国家最深机密的侍卫已经召集了总统府里全部的卫兵，正等着他下达命令。

他们讨论得如此投入，以至于完全没有意识到早已死去但还未下葬的总统已经走到了他们身边。他平静地注视着他们，碧绿的眸子里闪动着的是从未被死亡席卷的现实洪流，然后他的唇角微微勾起一个弧度，声音不大但极具穿透力：“打扰一下，请问我的利益该如何分配呢？”

霎那间的寂静，恐惧萦绕了在场的每一个人，军区总司令几乎是一瞬间就掏出枪对准了他，但手抖得完全按不下扳机。Loki毫无惧色地向前走了两步，在总司令恐惧的目光里突然出手，几乎是瞬间就反手夺下他手里的枪，随后好整以暇地重新将枪对准了总司令。

毫不犹豫的枪声淹没在一片混乱的尖叫声中，早已埋伏在四周的卫兵同时开枪，会议厅里血肉横飞。侍卫喊了声“趴下，将军阁下！”就拉着他一起伏到地上，他们头顶一排排子弹正高速飞过镶进血肉之中。

试图翻出窗户逃跑的人悬挂在空中被击飞，反应快的逃出这栋楼却被手榴弹的爆炸波击倒在地，Loki听着头顶玻璃被子弹打破，碎渣横飞的声音，他的心里没有一丝宽慰，只有下午那个悬在空中明晃晃的悲凉太阳仍然印在他的记忆里。

那一瞬间他在喧嚣里想起Loptr Aragones在死前告诉他的话：

“只要您想，您伸手可以拥有波托西的白银或者牙买加的螃蟹，可是您想不到您真正需要的是您得不到的那些。您也许会觉得荒诞不经，可那是真真切切的爱啊将军阁下。那是你我永远都不会拥有的。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电光石火之间，Thor忽然意识到，Loki Laufeyson跟二十多年前的那个背叛者长得一模一样。

次日，先前那些庆祝政权覆灭与Loki Laufeyson死亡的礼炮再次响起，但这次是为了庆祝他的重生。

这些反复无常的人们，他们早就学会了如何在虚假与隐忍中生存。实际上，他们根本不怎么关心统治者的作为，只是随着人潮涌动跟着喊出不明所以的口号。

这真是一个荒谬的国度，Thor经过弹吉他的艺人时想。艺人正在弹奏一些他从未听过的曲调，他拨动琴弦的声音嘈杂，他的歌声嘶哑。

他刚转过先前路过的街角，就听见人群里传来的一阵骚动，紧接着，两个卫兵就冲到了Thor面前，其中一个人眼疾手快地拦住他，厉声说道：“先生，请跟我们走一趟。”

卫兵看起来满脸不悦，但说出来的话却彬彬有礼，Thor吃了一惊，立刻紧张起来，几乎以为他的身份暴露了，手指无意识地收紧。但他随即冷静下来，暗暗地宽慰自己，这怎么可能呢。

如料想中的一样，他跟随着卫兵穿过广场，穿过民政大楼，穿过总统府的会议厅，穿过阳光泼洒的庭院，他经过平日里那被三把插销、三道门闩和三柄门环锁上的拱廊，来到拱廊尽头的房间。他在无意间来到这个国家权力的核心，而他并不自知。

“人带到了，将军阁下。”卫兵恭敬地向虚掩的房门报道。

“希望这不是你这个下午第三次带错人。”房间里清亮的声音说。那称呼提醒了Thor房间里人的身份，他有些不可置信地望向房门，正看见门缝打开，房间里黑发碧眼青年平静的面容。

Thor分明是第一次看见Loki Laufeyson，但他一瞬间觉得这张面容如此的熟悉，仿佛他们不过是久别重逢。

Loki示意Thor在他面前坐下，他脸上波澜不惊，只是淡淡地说了句：“谢谢你的花。”

Thor猛地回忆起两天前那场葬礼上他放在“Loki Laufeyson”尸体旁的那束花，他想要解释那束花只是他代送的，但转念又觉得这是个大好的机会。于是他放弃了解释，奉承道：“这是您应得的尊敬。”

“我？”Loki像听见了什么好笑的事情，唇角扬起一个嘲讽的弧度，“我自己都不信，我想你大概不是我们国家的人吧。”

Thor为Loki的坦诚吃了一惊，回答道：“我的确不是，将军阁下。”

Loki起身走向窗边，望着窗外那几棵蓬勃生长的栗树，Thor连忙也起身走到他身后，却听见Loki问道：“你是克里奥约人[1]？”

“应该算是，将军阁下。我母亲是比斯开人，祖父是西班牙人。”

“你叫什么？”

Thor随口给自己胡诌了一个姓氏：“Thor Aponte。” 

“Aponte……”Loki喃喃道，他回过头，碧绿的眼眸看向Thor。那神情所带来旧曾相识的感觉再一次席卷了他，他听见Loki问道：“愿意留在这里当我的文书吗？”

Thor自己都没有想到一切竟然如此地顺利，他恰到好处地展现出了一个受总统之邀的年轻人应有的惊诧与激动，他说：“乐意效劳，将军阁下。”

“很好。”Loki说着将他的心腹侍卫召了进来，“给这位Aponte先生清理一个房间。”

“是，将军阁下。”侍卫应了一声，去安排人手。

“你要不去把你放在旅店里的行李清到这里来？”Loki用商量的口吻对Thor说，实际上一切已经是板上钉钉。

“我的荣幸，将军阁下。”

Thor退出房间时仍然在感慨着自己的运气，却猛地被一个人拦住了去路。他定睛一看，竟然是刚才那个已经去清理房间的侍卫。侍卫灰绿色的眼睛死死地盯着他，语调毫无起伏但带着一股凉意：“我给你个忠告，不要窥探将军阁下的权力。无论他给你多少，都是在他掌控之下的。”

他看着侍卫，却骤然间感觉到，眼前的人绝对不只是一个侍卫那么简单。

Thor回到旅店退房。他重新穿过那么多条街巷，街上仍然是阳光普照，游行时炸开的礼炮已经被清扫过了。人们的生活似乎也已经恢复了正常，甚至连卖金属小金鱼的手工艺人都重新开始营业。这平和的景象让刚刚发生过的事情仿佛一场遗留在旧世纪的幻梦。

他走进房间清理自己的东西，却无意间看见Odin的那封信放在了一边的床上，他拿起信封，不料那张黑白照片却从朝下的信封口里漏了出来，飘到地上。Thor去捡照片，却猛地被照片右侧的那个青年吸引了目光，接着，一股寒意涌遍全身。

电光石火之间，Thor忽然意识到，Loki Laufeyson跟二十多年前的那个背叛者长得一模一样。

TBC

[1]克里奥约人:(criollo)在殖民地出生的欧洲人后裔。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他并非不知道，只是不想打破这最后的假象而已。

破晓的城市里到处都放起了博莱罗[1]的乐声，称颂着爱情的舞曲在这时候显得无孔不入。

Bucky Barnes走到街上时才想起他又忘了跟Loki告别。不过这也不要紧，他唯一清楚的是，Loki绝对没有把他的建议听进去。尽管Loki曾经真心实意地称赞过他出人意料的准确直觉，但他基本没有遵循过几次Bucky的建议，否则那些不必要的麻烦早就省了。

昨天，Bucky乔装打扮成一个侍卫轻车熟路地混进了总统府。他的出现实实在在地吓了Loki一跳——见鬼，Loki早就该知道，除了他自己之外有那几柄绝密钥匙带的人也只有Bucky一个。在Bucky如鬼魅般悄无声息地打开他办公室的门时，收音机正开到最大的音量，音乐声让他一时什么都没听见，却看见旁边的镜子上却模糊地晃过一个人影。几乎是条件反射地，Loki一手猛地关掉收音机里正在播放的托尼娅·拉奈格拉[2]的歌，另一只手直接拔出枪对准了来人。

Bucky凭借着本能动作迅捷地向旁边一闪，大喊了一声：“Loki，是我！”才让对方冷静了下来。

——直到现在，他才总算想明白Loki为什么会有那么大反应：托尼娅·拉奈格拉唱的是当下最为流行的爱情歌曲，而这显然不是Loki平时听的曲目。

不过当时他可完全没有意识到这一点，他在办公桌对面随意地坐下来，看着对刚刚差点一枪崩了他这事毫无愧疚之意的Loki，十分习以为常，还略显惊讶地问了一句：“你怎么不听佩德罗·比亚瓦[3]的曲子了？”

Loki答非所问：“我的收音机可是连着全国的电台。”

而Bucky居然也这么轻易地就被他带偏了，思考片刻后憋出来一句：“博莱罗也挺好，大家都说博莱罗就是生命[4]。”

Loki的神情有一瞬间的扭曲：“……生命……吗？”

好在Bucky难得主动地谈起了近来的事情，言语中的热情让Loki简直怀疑他恋爱了。

“……好了，停。”十分钟后，Loki努力地尝试把自己从Bucky浑身上下快要溢出来的喜悦气息中拯救出来，“你说得再多我也不可能去跟美国大使说‘啊，对，我朋友看上你们那个Captain了，阁下能把他借我下吗？’”

Bucky的满腔热情骤然卡住了，Loki状似怜悯地看着他。

随后Bucky才想起来他这次过来的目的：“最近闹得沸沸扬扬的、你的死而复生是怎么回事？”

Loki简单地叙述了一下事情的经过，沉默片刻，Bucky看起来有些伤感地说，“那挺可惜的，我还觉得Loptr人挺不错的——至少比你好。”

这是赤裸裸的报复。

他不应该和一个死人计较，Loki宽慰自己。

下午的时候，卫兵们把那个叫Thor Aponte的青年带进了总统府。

伪装成侍卫的Bucky守在门口看见Thor的第一眼就觉得他极不可信，他的动作和神态都带着有些拙劣的掩饰，看似礼貌顺从也难以掩盖他不可能屈居人下的气质。

Thor离开后，他将这事告诉了Loki，但Loki只是不置可否地笑了笑。

“他是我葬礼上唯一一个给我献花的人。”

他的神情有一瞬间的脆弱与茫然，“Bucky，如果他……”

银舌头的后半句话被咽回了喉咙里，但多年的相处让他清楚Loki未出口的话。

如果连他也是在为了权势或惺惺作态，那这个国家里所有的人全是在为我的死亡欢呼庆祝了。

他并非不知道，只是不想打破这最后的假象而已。

送走Bucky之后，Loki重新打开了收音机，广播里还在播放托尼娅·拉奈格拉的歌，她的歌声里充满了极为浓烈的悲伤与爱意，Loki漫不经心地听着，却感觉越来越烦躁。

Loptr的话就像一句诅咒，一直以来，他蔑视，不懂得，也永远得不到的便是那所谓的爱。那些缠绵悱恻的嘈杂与他没有任何关系。

曾经他也和那些送上门来的女人们做/爱，但当他进入她们时却感觉不到丝毫他所不解的爱情的滋味，只有终年湿热的空气里的汗水、疼痛与欲望是真实的。

曾经有人谣传诅咒这位独裁者的子女们将全是七月早产的怪胎，但迄今为止，他还一个孩子都没有。

那些性/爱像流水一样一去不复返，那些和他有过一夜欢愉的女人们后来怎么样了，他不知道，对此也丝毫不关心。而曾经那些让Laufey发泄欲望的女人所住的拱廊旁的房间早已空空荡荡，就像那些用劣质颜料给羽毛上色的鸟类一样被冲刷在旧的岁月里。

Loki伸手关掉收音机，四周顿时陷入了一片死寂之中，只有遥遥地，从窗外传来渐歇的蝉鸣。

他靠在椅背上，点燃了一卷烟。

TBC

[1]博莱罗：拉丁美洲广为流行的一种舞曲。

[2]托尼娅·拉奈格拉：（1912～1982）有非洲血统的墨西哥歌手，擅长演唱博莱罗歌曲。

[3]佩德罗·比亚瓦：（1902～1972）意大利裔哥伦比亚作曲家。

[4]博莱罗就是生命：出自加西亚·马尔克斯《苦妓回忆录》。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果你想掌握我核心机密的话，我建议你还是正大光明地来拿。

落日西沉，他在一片无人的旷野上狂奔。此时，天际的暮云正燃烧成一片绚丽的流光。

他要找的是海港，任何一处可以让他离开的港口。可他就像神话里衰老的过往，每走一步都想回头张望他从死亡国度带回的女儿——他也知道一旦他回头，那些灰败的骨头就会在他面前坍塌下来，剩下的只是真相，那些他不能接受的事实。

他一路狂奔，天际变幻出奇异的色彩，一艘航船的剪影正在被越来越浓的雾气所掩盖，于是他追逐那些光和影而去。

他在最后一缕余晖的照耀下来到了那艘船跟前，可散落的乱石间没有大海，那艘几乎被尘土覆盖，生满杂草的船只或许是当年从伊比利亚驶来的商船，已搁浅于此数百年，海岸线早已退至遥不可及的地方。

希望破灭时他精疲力尽，一头栽倒在地，一时间世界猛地颠倒过来，光影模糊交错，疼痛和疲惫渐渐消失，四周变成一片灰白色的黯淡。

Thor在这片黯淡中醒来，梦境还未完全消散，眼前的房间陌生而阴暗，他躺了一阵子，意识才慢慢回归。这栋楼里的气候完全不同于整个国度，楼外潮湿闷热的空气似乎被阻隔了。此时还能感觉到夜晚未散去的凉意。他从床上坐起身来，看着桌上积了灰，老旧得快要报废，却有着绝对极其精致做工的钟。

他打开门，穿过走廊，正看见一个侍卫正在给庭院里的植物们浇水。总统府里新种了几盆秋海棠，就放在那棵蓬勃生长的巴旦杏树旁边。清晨新鲜的空气灌入鼻腔，彻底祛散了梦里残余的不安。

这么多天以来在脑海中隐约而挥之不去的出逃场景早和最初的事实大相径庭，但他也越来越难以分辨这些究竟是梦境还是发生过的事实了。

反正也没有禁令，Thor在这栋空荡荡的建筑里到处闲逛，他没有看见昨天遇到的那个有着灰绿色眼睛，神色冰冷警惕的侍卫。路过Loki Laufeyson房间时，昨天守在那里的侍卫换了人，但守在Loki门口的应当是他的心腹，照理来说是不可能随意更换的。这让Thor感觉有些蹊跷，却也不好随便发问。

在他无所事事地第三次路过Loki的房间时，门口的侍卫实在是看不下去了，他一面制止Thor再逛一圈的行为，一面敲了敲房门。

出乎意料的是Loki早就醒了，他穿着和平日里没有任何区别的那件墨绿色军装来开门，Thor无意间注意到他甚至连军靴后跟上银质的马刺都佩戴上了。

他看了Thor一眼，似乎对他的到来丝毫没有感到惊讶，只是轻声说道：“圣弗朗西斯科·德阿希斯。”

Thor愣了一愣，才反应过来他说的是今天圣徒祭日表上对应的圣徒，点了点头：“礼拜二。”

Loki挑了挑眉，没有接话，气氛一瞬间有些尴尬。Thor倒是惊诧于他居然信基督：“你信这个？”

“不然我应该信什么，羽蛇神吗？我好歹也是个克里奥约人。”

“我是说，”Thor有些尴尬地打断，“我以为——”话到了嘴边却又有些说不出口——独裁者总有些特立独行？

Loki似乎知道他在想些什么，也并不打算将这个话题进行下去：“进来坐坐吧。”

Thor再一次走进这个房间时看得更仔细了一些，这地方其实是个办公室，而卧室应该在另一扇连通的门后面。办公桌上散落着一些文件，但书柜和其他地方却清理得整整齐齐，昭示着房间主人这几天来的心烦意乱。令他惊讶的是，办公桌最中央的位置居然摆着一个被擦拭得干净铮亮的收音机。

注意到他停留在收音机上的目光，Loki漫不经心地问道：“这里大部分的频道都相当无趣，你喜欢听歌吗？”

Thor对这个问题始料未及，他本以为Loki叫他进来是处理一些事务，借此他也能获得Loki的信任，以便他之后掌握这个国家的机密，一举扳倒这个背叛者。而现在Loki的目的却模糊不清，好像只是找他闲聊寻乐一般。但他还是老老实实地回答了Loki的问题：“我很喜欢托尼娅·拉奈格拉的歌。”

Loki怎么也没想到会是这个答案，听到熟悉的名字，他僵了一僵，扬起一个假笑，勉强附和道：“有着一半非洲血统的那位？我听说过她，她是个很好的歌手。”

换在平时，这分明应该是Thor乐意聊下去的话题，但此刻不同，一句话直接大胆地从他嘴里冲了出来：“将军阁下，您找我来不会是为了解闷吧？”

“如果我要解闷就不会找你了。”Loki被他的直接吓了一跳，声音变得有些冷漠，“至于……如果你想掌握我核心机密的话，我建议你还是正大光明地来拿。不需要不停地偷瞄我桌上的文件，那些都是明面上的公告。”

猛地被拆穿心思，Thor出口否认：“我没有冒犯的意思——”

“——我知道。”Loki挑了挑眉，露出一个略带危险的笑容，“没什么好隐晦的，那些文件再保密也没有意义，这个烂透了的国家根本就没什么值得隐藏的。”

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个几乎被逼到绝境的独裁者，他此时本应相当落魄，但一种另样的气息正在从他周身蔓延开来。
> 
> 就像黑暗里垂死的罂粟般美丽而危险，带着致命的诱惑力。
> 
> 仿佛只要他还站在这里，局势就一定会反败为胜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慢热秃头，下章一定上高速QAQ

“我们已经到穷途末路了。”后来Loki说，Thor出于礼貌回头看着他，引来对方一声略显无奈的嗤笑。

他说的没错，入不敷出是这个国家财政最大的特色，还不清的外债带来涨不完的利息，资源相对匮乏的岛国根本无力支付。

“我们还可以尝试规模化的发展种植业。”Thor故意提议说。

“然后呢？靠卖光全国的咖啡豆和甘蔗来还清外债？”Loki似乎被逗乐了，两人一同笑了起来。笑过之后便有淡淡的苦涩漫上心头。

Loki曾经开玩笑说，就算是Thor想要篡他的权也得先把这个烂摊子收拾清楚，否则不过是接了一屁股债务。

“真有那么一天，我就当你的文书，在旁边看你每天为了债务焦头烂额。“

Thor一惊，缓缓低下头：“将军阁下，我对您向来忠心不二。”

Loki自觉这话听得耳熟，眼前的场景逐渐跟他和Loptr玩死亡游戏的那个下午重合，他忽然发觉，不知从什么时候开始，他已经很少再想起Loptr了。人是善忘的动物，即使是那样刻骨铭心的回忆也会被逐渐淡忘在时间里。

此时距Thor被带到总统府的那天已经过去了几个月，科迪勒拉山顶刮下的冷风让这终年湿热的城市也有了些许寒意。正如Loki自己所说，也许是这个国家真的没什么值得隐藏的了——几个月来，Thor打着替Loki分担事务的名头查看了大部分文件，处理那些事务仿佛顺理成章，却始终几乎一无所获。

Loki熟悉这个套路，从前那些想要架空他权力的人都是这么做的，只是他不想理会。因为他知道他们最终都会成为他的提线木偶，这是深陷权力中心的每一个人必然的结局。

“今天晚上有个宴会。”下午Thor再过来时，Loki头也不抬地说了一句。

这种事情在平日里根本轮不到Thor去管，他有些惊讶，但还是很快反应过来，问道：“需要准备些什么吗？”

Loki顿住了，他摇摇头：“准备宴会不该你管，我只是提醒一下，晚上我希望你能够出席。” 

这分明是Thor期盼已久的机会，出席这样大型的公众场合，借机来提升他的声誉，是再好不过了。但真当这个机会出现，他却有些犹豫了。这一路顺风顺水，一切都按照他最好的预期进行，而性格阴晴不定的Loki对他的意图显然有所察觉，却并未加以阻止，反而在给予他各式各样的便利与机遇。就像一个圈套，他想。

而他不能错过这次机会。

“我的荣幸，将军阁下。”

“我想让你认识一下Erik Lehnsherr，”片刻之后，Loki补充道，“他是这一带最大的军火商，这次宴会就是为他而举办的。”

“军火商？”Thor显得颇有几分意外，“我以为他们是……”

“Asgard算个大国，你来自那里的话，不知道也不是什么稀奇的事情，”Loki了然地点点头，“部分军火生产的垄断权在国内倒还好说，我们这样的狭小岛国自己生产的军备当然是不够的——不仅是外部的威胁，内部的暴乱也是问题。玻利瓦尔早就说过了，我们宣扬独立精神，结果每个人之间都想要彼此独立。”

“所以说，军火的补给只能靠交易买卖？那这种和国家做生意的军火商岂不是赚大了。”Thor倒吸一口冷气。

“你不会真的什么都不知道吧？老天。”Loki抬起一边眉毛，Thor有些尴尬地笑了起来。他的笑容看着温暖又明亮，让Loki心里没来由地颤了颤，他轻咳一声，一本正经地解释道，“武器只能依靠外来的货运是相当危险的事情。任何国家都不想长久地陷入这个状态，那些军火商里有些会一夜暴富，也会被突然完全切断命脉——这个Erik Lehnsherr属于后者，他来这里就是要寻找出路。”

他顿了顿，似乎想起了什么：“你知道Jothuheim的第一笔外债是怎么欠下的吗？那还是上个世纪的事情，当年共和国才刚刚建立，Laufey手下一个将军在议会上提议将军火垄断权卖给当时正高价收购的德国，通过决议那会儿Laufey其实是反对过的，但谁叫当初他们都信了康斯坦[1]那套反复无常，朝共和晚专制的理论呢？最后只剩个反对无效的可悲总统。”

“结果德国反手就把垄断权卖给了美国。美国想对这里进行牵制和同化。正好，玻利瓦尔在解放海地之后又把它划出了他一体化美洲的范围，军火垄断几乎要了这个新生国家的命。不得已，Laufey让人向英国借了第一次贷款，却被钻了空子，以实际价值的还不到十分之一买下国家债劵，国家最后又以百分之百的价格回收。”

“这样的债务带着利息越滚越多，就成了现在这个仿佛几个世纪也还不完的状况。”

“这和那个军火商到这里来找出路又有什么关系？”

“你不能每天只盯着我的文件看，”Loki翻了个白眼，“好歹听听广播吧。前不久Charles Xavier到处呼吁加勒比海国家独立发展军备一事让他损失了不少生意，不然他才不会来我们这个穷国家。”

“最近又没有大的战争，国债又欠了这么多，为什么还要购进他的军备？这么多年不断购进，武器的积累总是有的吧。”Thor忍不住指出，不知从什么时候起，他居然也开始关心这个在他童年印象里贫穷落后的国度了。

Loki闻言有些沉默，半晌叹息道：“你还当现在像自由派横行的时候[2]那样枪支遍地吗？军备也是要更新换代的。”

他抬起头直视着Thor，碧绿色的眼眸里闪动着逼人的光芒：“这是个难得的好机会。”

晚上的宴会，Erik Lehnsherr如约出席。他的着装显得不太像个商人，外面罩着一件紫红色的长大衣，领子高高地竖起抵御寒风，披着一条带口袋的锦缎坎肩，手上戴着山羊皮手套。

相较之下，Thor和Loki穿着都是更显正式的军装。在此之前Loki从来没有见过Thor着军装，金发男人穿着深蓝色的军服，肩上垂着金色的流苏，纽扣上镶着波托西的银饰，军靴后跟上戴着金色的马刺，与他平日里迥然不同的装扮却没有带来一丝不协调，仿佛他生来就该如此耀眼。

Loki一边在胸前佩戴自那场葬礼后许久没有碰过的太阳勋章，一边在心里暗想自己果然没有看错人，眉眼里都染上了几分笑意。Thor回过头看见他柔和的神情，忽然惴惴不安，有些慌乱。

他是你的仇人，你来这里的目的就是为了杀死他，在那之前的一切不过是准备。Thor在心里强调了一遍，想要以此来平复他忽然悸动的心。

“听说你前些阵子被人暗杀，还奇迹般地复活了？“Erik Lehnsherr是为数不多不称呼Loki为“将军阁下”的人，不过这并没有激起Loki的不满。

“你我都知道那不是真的。”他近乎刻板地回应道。

“我应该恭喜你赢得了那场政变。”Erik说，但Loki打断了他。

“不必拐弯抹角，你到底想说什么，Lehnsherr先生？”

“我听说你在政变中几乎杀光了所有到场的高级官员，而我是个商人，”Erik身体微微前倾，锐利的蓝色眼眸锁在Loki苍白的面容上，“我只想知道…….贵国是否还有能力支付军火的高昂费用。”

“你应当很清楚我国的现状。”Loki垂下眼睛错开他的目光，轻轻摇晃着高脚杯里血红色的澄澈液体，注视着它们粘杯又缓缓下滑，“然而你还是来了，我相信Lehnsherr先生总归是不乐意空手而还的。”

“你刚上任那会儿可是很有魄力的，总统大人。”Erik轻声笑道，但眼睛里却毫无笑意，“我不信你会走投无路。”

“彼此彼此。”

“你该不会真的无力支付了吧。”Erik说，他看似在担心自己的生意能否做成，Loki却能感觉到他语气里暗暗涌动着的嘲讽。

“你在期待些什么？如果此时我国财政系统全盘瘫痪……你又能从中获取些什么呢？债务还是利息？我们可还不起。”

“我只是在为自己考量。”他还是那一套说辞。

Loki的唇角勾起一个不带任何感情色彩的弧度，用再平常不过的语气说：“我早就安排过新的人选了，例如说新任财政部长，而他就坐在我旁边。”

Thor花了好几秒才意识到Loki是在说他。在此之前，Loki从来没有给他安排过任何正式的职务。

他微微侧过头，正对上Loki那双波澜不惊的眼眸，他也只当是为了掩人耳目，缓缓点了点头。

而Erik显得似乎不太吃惊：“那我又得恭喜你了。不过这位财政部长又是怎么想的呢？”

“我同意总统的意见。”Thor不着痕迹地回答。

Erik挑起一边眉毛：“看来是无人反驳总统了。”

他显然是想蔑视他们与联邦制的不同，但Loki根本就没有理会他这句话。其余到场的官员和代表们也没有不识相的会来插话——事实上，从Erik和Loki开始针锋相对的时候开始，宴会上就只能听见他俩人冷嘲热讽的声音了。

见此，Erik似乎也不太在意，他似乎已经确认了什么。片刻之后，便开出了他的条件。

听见条件，Thor顿时心里一沉，转头看向年轻的总统，Loki的脸色愈发苍白，愤怒的火光在他的眼睛里跃动着，似乎在强压波涛汹涌的情绪。

从表面上看来，Erik的条件似乎是对他们有利的，低价出售的军火和长期的合约。就近来看，交易后的第一批军火都是几年前最廉价的样式——这当然也可以算作Erik在替他们着想，而长期来看，合约签订后Jothuheim每年都要从他那里购买大量军备，耗费资金且不利于国内军工业的发展，同时，这也与其他邻近国家最近所倡导的方向不同，从舆论上更显其贫弱，这对他们相当不利。

“你那每支枪最多值一百比索，大多数斗鸡都比它贵。”Loki冷冷地开口，直视着Erik的眼睛。

对方漫不经心地点了点头，一副胜券在握的样子，他知道Loki Laufeyson对这近乎于歧视的条件相当愤慨——他趁火打劫，但对方却不能拒绝，因为那也是他唯一的出路。

出乎他的意料，犹豫片刻之后，Loki同意了，这是Erik失意的几个月以来最为得意的时刻，他几乎想要微笑了。

还没等他说些什么，Loki忽然站起身来，神色越发深邃：“除此之外，我还要跟你做个交易。”

Thor看着这个几乎被逼到绝境的独裁者，他此时本应相当落魄，但一种另样的气息正在从他周身蔓延开来。

就像黑暗里垂死的罂粟般美丽而危险，带着致命的诱惑力。

仿佛只要他还站在这里，局势就一定会反败为胜。

那场交易进行地相当隐晦，Thor甚至没有反应过来Loki说了些什么，只能看见Erik瞬间煞白的侧脸，随后那张脸染上了一丝细微的、野心勃勃的兴奋：“你说话算数，总统大人？”

“那要看你信不信了。所以，答应我的条件吗？”

“合作愉快。”Erik和Loki握了握手，此时他脸上那抹轻蔑的神情也消失了，看上去倒颇有几分真心实意。

Loki就像一个谜团，而他花了几个月来查看的那些文件不过是皮毛。Thor突然意识到那一缕淡淡的不对劲来自哪里——那么多文件全部都是关于Jothuheim的，却从来没有一份提到过Loki Laufeyson旧日的经历，他似乎是凭空出现，记载空白，却无人敢于怀疑或调查。

而他所有的疑虑又消失在下一杯酒灌入咽喉的时候。酒宴上的气氛在正事商议完之后完全改变了，热闹得仿佛一场普通的国宴，到场的各官员开始相互客套吹捧，不时敬酒，刚才还是暗潮涌动刀光剑影的Loki和Erik两人谈笑风生，旁征博引畅谈古今。

除了向Loki敬酒之外，不少人也向新晋的财政部长表示祝贺，Thor自恃酒量好，又不想驳了他人面子，更是来者不拒，令在场大多数人都吃了一惊。

这或许在某种程度上刺激了Thor好胜的欲望，他在众目睽睽之下又猛灌了几大口酒。

Byleistr走到Loki身边，作势举杯：“我可不知道你身边何时有了这号人物，还当了这新晋财政部长。”

他是Laufey的养子，和Loki的关系并不怎么融洽——如果没有Loki，大多数人都会在竞选时将票投给他。一直以来，他都心怀不甘，因而他也是少数几个不称呼Loki为”将军阁下“的人之一。

“如果我没有记错，先前的法案里可是通过了我自主选拔部长的权力，你又有何高见了，哥哥？”Loki将这个称呼叫得相当讽刺，Byleistr只好转移话题：

“这么能喝，他是哪里人？”

“他说他是Asgard人。”

“Asgard人？你可别忘了，Asgard那边和我们有世仇，你能相信他？”Byleistr有些惊愕而不悦地摇了摇头。

“那可真是劳烦您提醒了。”Loki平静地回答，眼眸里翻滚着他看不懂的情绪。

Byleistr本能地觉得有些不妙，但为了Jothuheim，他还是不太情愿地提醒道：“你可别后悔。”

Loki没有接他的话，他的目光落在酒席中央Thor的身上，片刻之后，他走上前去。

“轮到我敬您一杯了，Aponte将军。”

Thor猛地转过头，正对上Loki那双流转着光华的碧绿眼眸。

他的眼睛里有他刚才在对峙时所见的，黑暗里垂死罂粟最后且致命的诱惑。

那一瞬间所有的光线都甘为黑暗所沉沦。

TBC

[1]本杰明·康斯坦：（1767～1830）瑞士洛桑出身的法国小说家、思想家、政治家，主张心理主义。以自由主义思想家而广为人知，也是法国浪漫主义的代表人物之一。发表政治评论、宗教论等，为拿破仑一世起草了帝国宪法附加法。

[2]自由派横行的时候：指十九世纪拉丁美洲自由派改革时期。

附：约顿海姆第一笔外债一事根据大哥伦比亚共和国真实历史事件改编。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基：坑闺蜜我是一把好手（大雾


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他身下臣服着一个放浪的国家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：半强制，有暴力情节。

说不清酒宴是什么时候结束的，Loki礼貌性地请人给Erik安排完住宿让对方离开之后，各路识相的人马便纷纷告辞。最后只剩下Loki和Thor留在空荡荡的宴会厅里，片刻之后，厨房那边有人过来收拾桌子，Loki示意Thor该离开了。

两人并排走回民政大楼后面那虽名为办公区域但实际上是总统及其亲信居住的地方，深夜的回廊里能听见晚风吹动树叶的窸窣声和遥远的海浪拍打岩石的声音，透出几分幽深静谧，掩埋着麻风病人的玫瑰花丛在黑暗里散发出摄人心魄的暗香。

Loki的大脑一片混沌，即使凉风也不过稍稍吹散醉意，唯一清晰的是身边金发男人伴着滚烫气息的呼吸声。

下一刻，对方忽然发力把他按在了墙上，掌心的温热几乎在灼烧着他的皮肤，他想要尖叫，但又神使鬼差地没有出声，事实上，他甚至能隐隐地感觉到几分灼烧般地期待——但他还是甩开了对方的手。

Loki望着面前男人翻滚着滔天情欲的眼眸在惨淡的月光泛着深蓝的色泽，急促的呼吸声在一片细微的响动里显得格外清晰。

那一瞬间他听见在他从未抵达过的南方，他的血液在破冰时节的冰层下涓涓流淌的声音。

他听见春日里鸟儿的歌唱，却不知他从此刻起已经永堕天堂。

酒精搅乱了他的思绪，忽然间，一切声音都消失了，只有晃眼的光影、斑驳的色彩，和像被水浸过般淌下徐徐晕染开的痕迹。

惨白的光线猛地将他拉回现实，Loki意识到他已经习惯性回到了自己的房间里，甚至忘记了Thor还在他旁边。

Loki因为醉酒的原因显得更加敏感而脆弱，而他平日里在阴沉下掩盖的锋利也一并显露出来。

“你醉了，Thor。”Loki趁着清醒重申道，他还不想让事情变得一发不可收拾。此时他本应该去休息，但发热的头脑正在逐渐驱散他的理智。

Thor固执地坚持喝醉的只是Loki自己，不过浓浓的酒气涌入Loki的鼻腔，戳破了他不堪一击的谎言。刚才的宴会上，Loki其实也喝了不少酒，但远不及Thor灌得多。

Thor低头看看自己半勃的性器，脸上居然有些发烧，他想说服自己可能只是真的喝多了，纠结的神色已经全部被Loki尽收眼底。

Loki看了看他裆下的那一块隆起，微微扬起唇角，脸上的神色狡黠又生动，和平日里公式化的虚假作态大相迳庭，“别骗我，这可不是醉酒的缘故。”

他的语气里挑逗的意味如此明显，结果等到裤子真的粗暴地被扯下来，臀肉暴露在空气中的的那一刻，刚才还相当主动的Loki有些慌张地退缩了一下，躲闪着想要挣脱Thor的怀抱，却被直接拽了回来。他甚至可以感觉到Thor的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈上，金发男人低沉的嗓音里似乎带着一丝好笑：“这么犹豫，你是第一次吗？”

“…..对男人是第一次！”Loki骤然缩了缩脖子，几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出了这句话。听见料想之中的答案，Thor闷声笑了笑，轻轻咬住Loki通红的耳垂，“真巧，我也是。”

没有人告诉过他喝醉之后的Thor居然会这样——见鬼，当然没有人，Loki微微回归的理性尖叫道，他用残存的神智喃喃道：“Te vas a arrepentir[1]...”

但这一点说服力都没有，与之相反，Loki不知道此时他白皙的脸颊上已经染上醉酒的红晕，碧绿的眼眸里目光微微涣散，骂人时皱起的眉头仿佛是盛情邀请。Thor根本就没有理会他，阴茎反而被挑拨得更加斗志昂扬，此时唯一扫兴的只有身后冰冷的墙壁。他用肌肉线条明显的健壮双臂将Loki整个人抱了起来，打算把他放到床上去，但Loki显然不知所措，开始猛烈地挣扎起来，他力气不小，Thor一瞬间竟然有些不稳，手臂猛地下沉，Loki的身体失去平衡地歪了一下，Thor赶紧扶住他的胯骨。

与其说是Thor把Loki放到床上，倒不如说是Loki和他的床本来就是浑然一体的，不过等Thor将他压在身下时，床沿还是震颤了一下。

他用手指轻轻拨动着Loki后穴处发红的皮肤，经不起挑拨的嫩肉一张一合地吸吮着他的手指。结着一层薄茧的皮肤蹭上去有一种奇特的异物感，羞耻和被挑起的渴望更是让Loki克制不住地轻微颤抖，他能感觉到身前欲望正在勃起，忍不住想要伸手去抚慰自己发硬的阴茎，但双手却被Thor压得动弹不得。Loki只好在求而不得的刺激中大骂道：“怎么不进去，难道你萎了？”

“小混蛋，你来亲身体验一下如何？”昵称无端脱口而出，连Thor自己都惊讶了片刻。

他的大脑因为酒精的作用烧得混沌不清，全部的意识似乎都集中在了他抬起头的阴茎上，他俯下身去撕咬黑发男人微凉的唇瓣，直到身下的人也反应过来恶狠狠地啃咬上去，舌头撬开牙关，血腥味顿时充斥了两人的口腔。Loki用力想要挣脱他的束缚，挥手却直接打在床头的玻璃相框上。他凭借着最后的力气猛地将相框向Thor坚硬的肌肉上砸去，打在了他的肘骨上，玻璃瞬间碎裂，碎片溅得到处都是，扎在皮肤上刺出道道血痕。碎片扎到Loki自己身上时，他感觉到一丝疼痛，大脑清醒了一瞬，但这铁锈的气息似乎更激起了Thor的性欲，仿佛完全感觉不到痛一般，他再次俯下身来。

身后阴茎的粗暴进入让本来润滑工作就没做好的后穴瞬间收紧，大腿一阵痉挛，突如其来的巨大疼痛让Loki发出一声尖叫，又生生因为再次的贯穿截在嗓子眼里，他的头被迫向后仰起，露出修长的天鹅颈，身体因为痛苦和快感弯曲成漂亮的弧线。

  
“Thor！…….啊！”

Thor没有应声，只是更用力地深入Loki的身体。这一下毫无快感可言，Loki感觉他整个人都要被撕裂了，他无处安放的双手一把扯住Thor金色的长发，身上的金发男人发出一声吃痛的嘶吼，这似乎也让他清醒了一些。Loki再回过神来的时候下身的疼痛缓和了一些，他费力地扭过头，正对上一双深蓝色波涛汹涌的眼睛。他听到了自己的手臂骨头咔嚓一声，仿佛脱臼了一般，接着Thor就用他们刚撤下来的衣服将Loki的双手反绑在身后。

“刚才就不应该纵容你的。”Thor低声说，Loki泄愤般一口咬上他的肩膀。

“嘶——你居然还有这么大力气！”肩膀上一阵疼痛，空气里弥漫开一丝淡淡的血腥味，Thor怀疑Loki把他的皮都咬破了，他没管那张继续在他身上为非作歹的嘴，狠狠地拍打了一下Loki那两片翘起的圆滑臀瓣，Loki吃痛地尖叫了一声，松开了咬着他肩膀的牙齿。这一下把那根硕大的阴茎更往里面推了一些，阴茎表面鼓起的血管和柔软的内壁摩擦带来又一阵难耐的呻吟，Loki平日里清亮的声线染着情欲的沙哑更在无意识地撩拨着Thor的欲望。

此时Loki也是一样难耐，后穴的疼痛并没有减缓前端性器不得抚慰的渴望，他想要伸手去安抚自己，但奈何被束缚的双手排不上一点用场，又拉不下面子来恳求此时不管不顾、应该也不会理会他的Thor的帮忙，只有咬住下唇来抑制自己的呻吟，心里早就把这场该死的粗暴性爱和Thor本人诅咒了不知道多少遍。

Thor其实早就注意到了Loki的窘态，但故意没有理会他，反倒是恶意地捏住了Loki挺起的乳珠，轻轻挑弄，便引来身下人一阵颤栗，随即是一阵剧烈地挣扎和已经有些底气不足的叫骂声。

“不……不要了……”Thor更深地将阴茎向里推去时Loki终于忍不住示弱，在紧张和疼痛之下，Loki的后穴收缩得更紧，Thor也被他绞得难受，不由后悔起刚才润滑工作没有做够，疼痛将两个人都从情欲中暂时脱了出来，Thor抱住Loki，安抚性地吻着他的额角：“放松一点，我会慢些的。”他滚烫的呼吸夹杂着酒气喷洒在Loki脸上，让他在一片淫靡之中晕晕乎乎地安静了下来。

一时间两人都没有进一步的动作，空气里只剩下口腔吞咽津液时细微的粘腻水声，Loki睁开眼睛就能看见Thor肌肉线条流畅明显的手臂上渗出的汗珠。在稍微适应了Thor的尺寸之后，Loki默许了下一次的冲撞，Thor亦于反复的试探中终于找到了Loki的敏感点。他从前并没有和男人做爱的技巧，但此时却像无师自通一般，凭借着本能适应了眼前的状况，主动权也终于完全掌控在了他手中。Thor通过Loki发出的那些抑制不住的呻吟声就能判断他的感觉，而Loki则完全被铺天盖地交织的疼痛与快感刺激得大脑一片空白，尖叫着射了出来。

掌握这个国家一切权力的独裁者在他身下放浪又淫荡地呻吟着，眼角因为情欲而染上泛红的色泽，目光涣散开来，似乎已经失去了意识，仅仅是凭着本能将修长的双腿张得更开，让Thor更深也更精准地隔着内壁冲撞他的前列腺，过度的快感让Loki仿佛置身于起伏的海洋一般，他想要努力去抱住他的浮舟，却迫于束缚而动弹不得，逐渐沉入没有光线的海底。

初次张开的紧致内壁包裹着他，逐步吞噬绞紧，就连Thor也被快感冲昏头脑，伴着Loki一声已经近乎是无意识的呻吟，Thor感觉他的阴茎又胀大不少，在紧随其后的挤压下直接射了出来，浊白的精液顺着年轻独裁者的大腿内侧淌下来，Thor低下头就可以看见他一片狼藉红肿肌肤。不过此时他只是抱住Loki，享受着高潮的余韵。

仅是隐约想到这一点就让他忍不住地兴奋颤抖——他身下臣服着一个放浪的国家。

这个念头在他脑海里仅仅停留了一瞬间，Thor感觉到他刚刚释放过，还没来得及从Loki身体里推出去的阴茎再一次赢了起来，Loki显然也感觉到了这一点，原本因为疲惫而半阖上的碧绿眼眸猛地睁了开来，甚至还带着未散尽的水汽。

“No hagas eso[2]……”他轻声告饶，但身体却给出了诚实的反应，肩胛骨与腰身不自觉地摆动，形成一个赤裸裸的，邀请的弧度。而金发男人并没有令他失望，他发出一声低吼，再次将Loki送上快感的巅峰。

Loki于高潮中变得一片空白的大脑在高潮结束时慢慢恢复了些许清醒，没有得到抚慰却已喷射过液体的前端软绵绵地倒下，昭示着这一夜疯狂即将结束。

他在最后的快感里向上帝祷告，为了那永远也不要到来的明天。

TBC

[1]西班牙语脏话，可译为“你会后悔的”。

[2]西班牙语，可译为“别这样”。


	11. Chapter 11

加勒比海潮湿的海风唤醒了新的一天。

Thor醒来时已经很晚了，宿醉后的头痛挥之不去。劣质金漆在墙上留下的斑驳印记在他眼前明灭了片刻，他坐起身来，意识到他在自己的房间里。脑海里关于昨夜的记忆已经零碎到近乎空白，只有身上的痕迹与细小的伤口提醒着他不久前的疯狂。

他不知道Erik Lehnsherr是什么时候离开的，也忘了Loki最后签订的合约如何——这本来也不在他的过问范围内。但不知道从什么时候起，他对这个衰颓国家的一切都多了一份关心。

他走出房间，取代浓郁酒气的是腐烂香蕉的气息，那是从各个角落里缓缓渗透进来的味道，幸而还有些许凉风穿过拱廊驱散闷热。尽管如此，几步之内汗水已经开始从他的肩胛上渗出。

简单的收拾过后，他还是去敲了Loki的房门，出乎意料的是对方不在，门一推就开了，房间里像是被打劫过一样，虽然明显已经清理过了，但碎了一半玻璃的相框和些许血迹还是昭示了这里的不寻常。Thor心下不由一紧，回头想问下先前走廊里守着的侍卫，但似乎是Loki不习惯于身边守着很多人的缘故，走廊里此时居然空无一人。

Thor漫无目的地在走廊里逛了几圈，终于在积满灰尘的收藏室门口停了下来，他尝试着推了推本该是被钉死的木板，但那只是个幌子，钉子镶住的木头早就被蛀空了，打开门几乎毫不费劲，也许是出于无聊、或是好奇，他走了进去，扬起的灰尘呛得他咳嗽了几声，赶紧屏住呼吸。

房间里全是一些落满灰尘的昂贵藏品，其中不乏一些天文仪器和药剂，节拍器放在展柜的最上一层，夹缝里甚至还挤压着着压力表和温度计，中层列着一排烙画笔，最底层还有一叠被弃置的石英镇纸。

他在角落里看见一地海螺壳，即使是在盛产这些的岛国，那也算得上是稀有，但那些藏着涛声的壳就这样被丢弃在最阴暗的位置，和旁边的测量仪一起积灰。

随后他听见一个声音在他身后冷冷地开口：“你在这里做什么？”——而在此之前他甚至都没有听见脚步声。

Thor猛地回过头，看见自早上起就不知所踪的Loki站在他身后的阴影里面无表情地看着他，顿时百口莫辩：“我只是——”

“路过、好奇？”Loki帮他补上下半句。

“我以为……这里也没有什么重要的……”Thor有些突兀地辩解道。

Loki没有去管这个显而易见的拙劣谎言，他似乎在咬牙压抑着什么，半晌才说：“……是没有什么重要的，都是前总统留下来的一些杂物。”

他是在刻意避开父亲这个字眼，不过Thor要到很久之后才会明白这一点。听到这句话，他只是松了一口气，半天，突然想起自己先前来找他的缘由：“昨天晚上，我是说，酒宴后来合约签订地怎么样了？我昨天可能是喝得太多，什么都不记得了，多亏你派人送我回房间，将军阁下。”

有那么一瞬间，他以为Loki会说说他的不顺，这样也就能解释他房间里的狼藉和血迹，但对方只是在一瞬间僵直了身体，陷入了罕见的沉默，阴影里看不清他的神情。就连Thor也觉得他不会回答了的时候，Loki才开口说：“还算顺利。以及……昨天晚上，我没有派人送你回房间，你去了隔壁那所看上去像是女校的妓院，应该是那里的人送你回来的。”

他说完这段话，没再看Thor一眼，头也不回地走出了阴影。那一瞬间，Thor突然看见Loki苍白得发光的手腕上有一道明显的、还是鲜红的、像是被绳索磨破的擦伤。

他下意识地追问道：“将军阁下，你的手……？”

Loki的脚步骤然一滞，却仍然没有回头：“这就不劳你费心了，过会儿记得把收藏室的门关上。”

Loki穿过走廊，回到房间里，关上门，把收音机的音量调到最大。此时如有旁人，一定会发现他脸上已经血色尽失。

他晃神了几秒，随后更加清晰而残酷地意识到这一点。

Thor是真的什么都不记得了。

但是他记得，他记得昨夜的一切，并且连分毫都难以忘怀。

他靠回椅子上，仰起头，任由收音机里昆比亚舞[1]的节拍穿透耳膜。

TBC

[1]昆比亚舞：哥伦比亚一种民间舞蹈。


	12. Chapter 12

七月份时，形势变得越发紧急了。前几年节省下来的钱全部用于军火收购的弊端初现，国家财政已经无法支持全国仅有的电力供应。尽管最后和Lehnsherr签订的条款为他们拖延了一定的时间，但危机仍然迫在眉睫。

出乎Loki意料的是，当初被他临时冠上财政部长头衔的Thor有着惊人的才干，他先是公开发言平息事态——虽然这一招已经用了无数次，但在Thor发布下调各项票价的政策之后，还是有不少民众还是愿意让这新人来尝试一下，一些罢工游行的工人暂时性地回到了岗位上。而接下来财政收支试探性的局部调整也起到了一定作用，初步稳定了局势。

“你是个天生的领导者。”晚间他们散步的时候，Loki对Thor说，在对方为这难得的赞赏诧异地转过头来看他时，又有些刻薄地补上了一句：“只是相较于Byleistr他们而言。”

“如果你不每天都这样说话，你应该会有些朋友的。”Thor笑了笑，灯塔旋转相交又稍纵即逝的缕缕绿色微光中，他金色的发丝飘动留下一些幻觉般星星点点的光纹，让Loki再次一时失神。

“永远不会有真正的朋友。”回过神来时Loki生硬地说，不远处的加勒比海在黄昏里就像一滩金色的沼泽，同数月前一样，而他们身陷其中。

“你这样说，不知道你先前那位临时侍卫会怎么想。”Thor下意识地脱口而出，这个疑问在他心里埋藏了很久，但他几乎是立刻就意识到现在绝对不是个好时机。

只是说出去的话已经没法收回了，他可以看见Loki近在咫尺的瞳孔骤然紧缩，他不动声色地和Thor拉开了一些距离：“你怎么会知道这事？”

Thor竭力扑救他刚才的失言：“我都不知道他是谁——只是来见你的那天他在门口警告了我，之后我就再没看见他了，我想他那么关心你……”

“好了，够了。”Loki打断他，神色稍微缓和了一些，“这像是他会干出来的事情。”

Thor生怕再说又引起他的疑心，只好保持沉默，四周一片寂静，只能听见潮水涨落的声音，连石鸻鸟都未再鸣叫。他花了好几个月的时间来博取这个多疑的独裁者的信任，这份谨慎几乎快让他自己都开始疑神疑鬼了——他不能破坏现在这样来之不易的局面。

不知过了多久，久到Thor都以为他们就要这样沉默着回到总统府的时候，Loki才低声开口：“他是我小时候的玩伴，不是本国人——这里的人早都恨透我了。”

他向来孤傲冷硬的语调里染上了一丝不易察觉的寂寥：“我们不常见面，我没说过，但其实……我很高兴他能来。”

Thor有一瞬间觉得今天一定是耗尽了他几年以来的好运气，不然怎么能听到年轻的独裁者这么坦率地说话，但一种微妙的仿佛针扎般地恼火正在他剧烈跳动的心脏里蔓延开来，他努力压下这种感觉，专注于注视着Loki的神情——他削瘦的脸颊上没有多余的神色，薄薄的嘴唇正在开合，说着些什么，碧绿的眼眸里有着看似脆弱但实则不容反驳的神采，他无意识地侧过头，长长睫毛将那种难得神采遮去了一些。

Thor能听见马刺在地面微微摩擦时发出的声音，甚至流苏扫动的声音，这些声音与那遥远的人声与水声比起来真实得太多，他们离得太近了。

尽管此刻他们分明还在谈论那个侍卫。

他的呼吸急促了起来，而对方似乎还没有发现，他没有意识到对方忽然停下了话语，于是他们四目相对。

Loki说，天文观测台的人说今夜十一点有彗星经过，你想去看看吗？

他的心脏再度在这满是凶兆而冰冷僵硬的天空下有力地跳动起来，火山般喷涌的人群与他们无关，那些遥远的叹息声与他们无关，那些数百万年以来在特定轨道上运动的发光水母不为他们降临，但他神使鬼差地答应了他仇人的邀请，并且像仿佛等待新生命降临一般翘首以待。

夜半的风挟着彗星磷光的尘埃，星辰的残灰细雨和因柏油色的月亮，划过天空的彗星惊散了天上的鹿群，星辰残渣的发光尘埃熏燎了国土。

那一瞬间Loki看见天空中镶嵌着永恒的深壑，那是一缕永远也无法填补的空洞，他试图去抓住生命，却为之所灼烧。

身后传来悄悄的交谈声，于是他在灰烬散落之时回过头去看他身边的人，年轻的女天文学家正在讲述关于彗星在轨道上经过的每一拃的计算，向前追溯到一百万年前。

Thor看着她的眼神比任何时候都要专注。天文学家的发丝在落着星辰残渣的细雨里被陆风所吹动，飞舞出参差不齐的弧度，但她的眼神正因此而激动得明亮，仿佛天际散去的磷光全部流进了她的眼眸里。

他沉默地等待着，等待因在地球纪元之前便存在的海洋火山口的灰烬而迟来的黎明。

TBC


End file.
